Ashen Memories
by AlwaysDreamer89
Summary: Porque lo único que quedan son cenizas de mi memoria. ¿Que pasaría si Pitch regresara y no lo hiciera solo? Los guardianes necesitaran la ayuda de nuevas personas elegidas por la luna, pero, ¿quienes son estos personajes?
1. Prologo

Oscuridad y dolor; eso es lo único que percibía en esos momentos, junto con una voz burlona que me decía "déjame ayudarte".

El día que por fin salí de la oscuridad; el día que por fin pude abrir mis ojos y despertar, lo único que había era luz, una hermosa luz proveniente de la luna, el dolor había desaparecido y la luna brillaba frente mío; poco a poco fui descendiendo, a mi alrededor flotaban cenizas. Al tocar el suelo vi un pequeño charco de agua en el que me reflejaba, me acerque y note que mi cabello era de un tono café chocolate con algunos destellos rojizos y dorados, era completamente chino y me llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, tenia flequillo; mis ojos eran de un color ámbar intenso y tenia una mirada llega de curiosidad, como si todo lo que pudiera encontrarme fuera nuevo para mi. Mi piel apiñonada. Por ultimo la ropa, era de tonos de café y beige, tenia en ambas manos unos guantes que solo cubrían en delo índice, anular y el pulgar, eran de piel color café oscuro; una blusa de manta sin mangas y un poco holgada; luego un grueso cinturón de cuero color café oscuro, los pantalones de color beige también eran holgados, tenia una bolsa de color rojo oscuro un poco tostado, colgando de la cintura y otra colgando de la pierna izquierda. No tenía zapatos pero si tenía un tipo de red de cueros de color café oscuro en las piernas.

Termine de examinarme y pase a observar a mi alrededor; no había ni se oía una sola alma, nadie que pasara cerca, solo había arboles, de todos tamaños, pero, había uno que me llamo la atención. Era un árbol de tronco ancho, alrededor de unos 4 mts. De altura, lo más frondoso que te puedas imaginar, se veía curioso ya que había algunas quemaduras en formas irregulares alrededor de su tronco. Lo que llamaba mas mi atención era que estaba justamente alado del lugar donde yo había despertado.

Me acerque con mucha cautela para poder tocar las marcas, pero justo en el momento en que mi mano hizo contacto con la madera del tronco, esta se empezó a mover de una manera muy extraña, como si la superficie del tronco fuera liquida. Al principio dude un poco pero al final decidí meter mi mano y atravesar esa superficie.

Mi mano atravesó sin mayor problema; al llegar, a lo que yo supongo era el fondo, mi mano se cerro por instinto y salió inmediatamente, pero envés de salir sola, salió con una rama curveada con marcas similares alas que tenia el árbol en su tronco. Lo observe por un momento, no tenía ni la menor idea de que pudiera ser eso que se encontraba en mis manos; entonces escuche una grave y masculina voz proveniente del cielo, alterada voltee instantáneamente, la voz provenía de la luna .

–Ailin Yaz – Me decía – ¿Acaso esa… esa soy yo? –pregunte confusa. No hubo respuesta hasta después de un momento –espíritu del verano, tu deber es proteger y ayudar a los niños- me dijo nuevamente, realmente no comprendía ni una palabra – ¿Proteger? ¿Pero… pero como debo hacerlo, de que manera supones que lo haga?- pregunte algo desesperada, pero no hubo respuesta. Y esa fue la última vez que el hombre de la luna hablo conmigo.


	2. Encuentro ardiente

50 años después.

~ Jack ~

Venia de regreso del polo, después de hacerle esa visita a North tenia ganas de volverá casa, y aun más después de haber tenido que aguantar al canguro de pascuas.

Durante mi vuelo note que debajo de mi se encontraba un bosque, que por alguna extraña razón, estaba ausente de nieve, a pesar de ser la temporada y además de estar en uno de los lugares donde, se supone, debe de nevar casi todos los días; no había ni rastros de esta.

-mmm, que raro, estoy seguro de haber pasado por aquí hace unos días, y se supone debería de estar cubierto de nieve- dije mientras me detenía un momento a observar.-Espera un momento- murmure, mientras observaba más detenidamente –con que… este es aquel bosque- comente casi susurrando mientras vagos recuerdos venían a mi mente; sacudí la cabeza para sacar aquellos pensamientos y me volví a concentrar en lo que se supone, estaba haciendo. Note que no había nada raro en el bosque, como para qué la nieve desapareciera tan rápidamente, al grado de que ni tan siquiera mostrara rastros de que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

-Que mas da, tendré que hacer esto otra vez- suspire –aquí voy!- grite mientras me lanzaba entre los arboles y comenzaba a congelar todo. Toda superficie que yo tocara se cubría por completo de hielo y nieve. Me detuve por un momento, en una rama de uno de los arboles mas grandes, a contemplar mi trabajo –todo marcha sin ningún problema- dije con una gran sonrisa y orgulloso de mi mismo. Observaba como mi hielo avanzaba e iba congelando todo en el bosque, era un lindo paisaje.

De repente a lo lejos escuche el chillido de un ave, al voltear y para mi sorpresa, había un águila volando cerca del boque, lo cual no era muy normal. Iba a acercarme a verla pero no hubo necesidad, ella se abalanzó sobre mí y comenzó a atacarme.

Logre esquivar cada uno de sus ataques -¿Pero que le sucede a este pajarraco?- dije mientras intentaba darle, aunque fuera en un ala, para inmovilizarlo, por mas que intentaba no podía darle- deja de moverte, maldición- grite enfurecido.

De repente sentí algo caliente cerca de mi y como el calor se hacia mas intenso, voltee y vi que era una flecha envuelta en llamas, no, mas bien era una flecha de llamas que iba dirigida hacia mí. La esquive por muy poco, de hecho logró hacerle un agujero a mi sudadera y descongelar la escarcha que había en ella –pero que…- mire confuso lo ocurrido.

Voltee molesto y vi a quien había lanzado la flecha; era una chica, de cómo unos 16 años humanos, tenia un arco, aunque extrañamente este no tenia ninguna cuerda; llevaba puesto un pantalón de esos para explorar, con algunas bolsas colgando a sus costados; una blusa de manta color beige y un poco holgada. Estaba descalza y su piel era apiñonada. Su cabello, era de un café chocolate intenso, pero al darle la luz del sol parecía que estuviera en llamas, este le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y era muy chino. Su mirada te hacia sentir una gran curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo se veía que estaba furiosa, sus ojos color ámbar me miraban con mucho recelo. Y por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos, su mirada en especial se me hacia muy conocida.

Me mantuve algo alejado de ella, estuvimos mirándonos sin decir ni una sola palabra; de la nada, el águila que anteriormente me había estado atacando, se poso sobre el hombro de la chica completamente tranquila; chillo y de entre los arboles que había a mis espaldas sentí como algo blanco paso fugazmente a mi lado, era una lechuza blanca, y esta también se postro en el hombro de la chica. Seguíamos sin decir ni una palabra, pero, ya me había cansado -¿Quien eres?- le pregunte sin bajar la guardia. Al instante ella se movió y cayo elegantemente sobre una de las ramas de los arboles –creo que yo debería de preguntarte lo mismo –dijo molesta –como te atreves a causarle tanto daño a este boque ¡¿Quién te crees que eres como para poder congelar el bosque entero?!- me pregunto molesta.

Sonreí pícaramente –mi nombre es Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno, lo mas seguro es que hayas escuchado sobre mi – le dije sin rodeos y recargándome en mi bastón; note que se había enfadado un poco, ya que sus mejillas se había pintado de un rojo claro.

Suspiró – ya decía yo que esto no lo podía haber hecho alguien normal- dijo en un tono burlón – tengo al ¡oh! gran espíritu del invierno frente a mi, como no pude haberme dado cuenta –.

Su forma de decirlo me molesto un poco – bueno, mínimo tengo la educación de presentarme – le conteste molesto e incitándola a que se molestara –o perdone usted, Sr. Frost, mi nombre es Ailin Yaz, el espíritu del verano, es todo un placer- dijo aun en tono burlón y haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- le pregunte furioso, su forma de hablarme ya me tenia hasta la coronilla -¡¿Mi problema?! Tú congelaste casi medio bosque! Y preguntas cual es el problema- me dijo gritando y molesta -¿Qué, acaso no te gusta la nieve?- le pregunte burlonamente mientras congelada al tacto el árbol en el que estaba parado –no… hagas …eso- dijo con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente -no hacer….. ¿Que?- le pregunte mientras congelaba el árbol de alado con mi bastón. Me divertía el hacerla enojar, y aun mas por la forma en la que me trato; volé a un árbol que se podría decir estaba en medio de aquel bosque y me pare junto a el; me encontraba a unos 7 mts de ella. Cuando vio donde me encontraba abrió los ojos de par en par, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, yo acerque mi mano y la dejé a unos cuantos centímetros del tronco –Ni se te ocurra- la oí decir con una voz mas grave casi como si estuviera gruñendo -¿Y que si lo hago?- le dije retándola. Mire el tronco, tenia como quemaduras, pero como en un tipo de diseño extraño; mira hacia la copa "que recuerdos" pensé mientras miraba atentamente el árbol, entonces una furia incontrolable comenzó a nacer dentro de mi. Las ganas de congelarlo y deshacerme de el se hicieron aun mayores, y sin pensarlo acerque mi mano al tronco.

A unos segundos de tocar el tronco, apareció frente a mí un pie en llamas, era Ailin intentando darme una patada y casi lo logra –eso estuvo cerca- reí nerviosamente, mientras me preparaba para la batalla –créeme que no será la única vez en que estés apunto de sentir mis llamas- dijo aun enojada pero en un tono algo burlón.

Y entonces la pelea comenzó, yo lanzaba hielo y ella lanzaba fuego, mientras yo volaba entre los arboles, ella corría entre estos y en algunas ocasiones saltaba de rama en rama para alcanzarme. Pensé en algo, que tal vez, era poco injusto, volé lo mas alto que pude y empecé a dispara desde las alturas; ya que, para mi buena suerte ella no podía volar. Dispare hasta que no la vi, pero al instante sentí como una flecha ardiente pasó junto a mi rostro; voltee y ella estaba ahí, con un par de alas que parecían de fuego, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro –te atrape- dijo mientras sostenía una flecha que estaba apuntando directo a mi cabeza.

-Está bien, me rindo –dije mientras levantaba ambas manos; la mire con una sonrisa, intentando convencerla de que no disparara la flecha, solo escuche una pequeña risa y al flecha paso a lado de mi rostro, sentí como el aire de mi alrededor había cambiado de temperatura y la mire sorprendido –será mejor que te vallas antes de que cambie de opinión- sonrió y desapareció entre la maleza del bosque. Me quede perplejo por unos segundos, pero después decidí seguir mi camino de regreso a casa –no te preocupes, esta no será la ultima vez que sepas de mi Ailin Yaz –dije mirando en dirección hacia donde ella había desaparecido y me fui volando. Voltee a ver aquel bosque por última vez, suspire –estoy seguro que no lo será- dije casi para mi mismo; entonces me voltee y seguí volando.

~Ailin~

-Al fin se fue- dije mientras veía como el intruso Jack Frost se iba volando lejos del bosque; mire a mi alrededor y vi la mayor parte del boques congelado, di un gran suspiro y baje al suelo. –Ahora hay que limpiar este desastre- dije en un tono algo cansado y molesto. Pero antes de empezar me acerque a aquel árbol que se encontraba justo en el centro del bosque, ese árbol que para mi, por alguna razón, era tan preciado.- Es el lugar donde desperté, y desde entonces se ha vuelto un punto importante de mi existencia, no se porque siento tanto aprecio por este árbol- acaricie su tronco y mire hacia la copa del mismo, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente "por poco" pensé mientras acariciaba el tronco del árbol.

Escuche el revolotear de las alas de aves, abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaban mis dos y únicos compañeros, la lechuza llamada Selene y el águila llamado Helios. Ellos han estado conmigo alrededor de unos 40 años; son mis mejores amigos y ellos me conocen mejor que nadie, yo soy la única que entiende lo que dicen, y eso los hace felices.

Ambos me miraron como si yo tuviera la culpa de lo que había pasado –pero si yo no hice nada, simplemente lo ahuyente de aquí- dije en mi defensa, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, pero ellos se interpusieron en mi camino y de nuevo me miraron –pero ¿Quien fue la que empezó a perseguirlo por el bosque?- dijeron ambos serios –esta bien lo admito, no fue en parte todo su culpa –dije cabizbaja –pero de no haber sido pro eso no se hubiera ido nunca –les resalte aquel echo. No me gustaba que gente desconocida para mi, entrara en mi boque y menos hiciera de las suyas en el.

-Miren tengo trabajo que hacer, porque no hablamos de esto luego- dije mientras miraba donde iba a empezar a descongelar. No escuche nada mas que el revolotear de sus alas y al instante ya estaba sola –es como si tuviera padres- me dije riendo levemente. –Bien, a trabajar- brinque hacia una de las ramas congeladas y comencé a hacer lo mío. Apenas llevaba la mitad de lo congelado descongelado, mire al cielo –esto no se quedará así Jack Frost- sonríe malévolamente y seguí con mi trabajo.


	3. Todos para uno y uno para todos

Primera parte: En busca de la llama

Polo Note

~North~

-Tan, tan taaaan, tan tan- tarareaba una de mis canciones favoritas mientras iba de camino a mi taller, tenía un poco de trabajo acumulado. Salí de mí habitación y me dirigí a un pasillo largo, en el suelo había una alfombra roja, con un bordado en dorado a las orillas; las paredes eran de madera de un color rojo oscuro y todo estaba iluminado por candelabros. Llegue a la sala principal, donde se encuentra el globo y note algo extraño en el.

Habían varias luces que estaban parpadeando, cosa que nunca había ocurrido, los yetis, mis compañeros, estaban algo atareados en busca de alguna explicación para esta anomalía; pero no lograron encontrar nada –la rotación, una falla en el mecanismo, algo?- pregunte angustiado, la única luz que había estado parpadeando, se había convertido ya en una cuarta parte de las luces del globo.

Llego un momento en que todas esas luces se apagaron al instante -¿Cómo es esto posible?- confundido me acerque y observe el globo esperando otra reacción; luego recordé cuando Pitch había regresado y busque por todas partes alguna señal, algo oscuro, alguna sombra, lo que fuera, para poder decir que el era el causante de esto, pero, no había nada.

Lo pensé por un momento, pero al final decidí hacerlo –dingles, prepárense que tendremos compañía – dije serio mientras levantaba la tapa que cubría el llamado de emergencia de los guardianes; ahora solo será esperar a que lleguen.

~Jack~

Estaba jugando con unos niños en una guerra de bolas de nieve, acababa de lanzarle una bola directo en el rostro a uno de ellos, todos nos reíamos a carcajadas. Cuando de repente callaron y señalaron el cielo sorprendidos, al voltear vi que había unas hermosas luces que adornaban el cielo, era la aurora boreal. Suspire –creo que debo irme- desanimado, tome mi bastón y camine un poco, al instante todos voltearon –no, porque. No Jack, no te vallas- comenzaron a decirme, acaricie el cabello de uno de ellos y sonreí –no se preocupen volveré lo mas pronto que pueda para jugar otro rato, entendido- les dije mientras comenzaba a flotar –esta bien –respondieron al unisón. Y con eso me despedí y me fui volando directo al polo norte –espero y solo haya sido una equivocación- me dije algo preocupado.

Cuando llegue al Polo ya estaban todos, Sandman, el Conejo de Pascuas y el Hada de los dientes.

–Porque no me sorprende, tu primera reunión como guardián y llegas tarde- me reclamo conejo, no le preste atención y me acerque a North – ¿Que sucede?- le pregunte confuso.

North suspiro profundamente y luego nos miro serio-bueno, creo que Pitch ha regresado-, al escuchar esto me dio escalofríos, los cuales recorrieron todo mi cuerpo –Es…. espera, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- pregunto Tooth asustada.

–Bueno pues, últimamente las luces del globo han estado actuando muy extraño- dijo señalando el globo –a que te refieres con muy extraño- pregunte.

-Pues, se supone que deben de estar encendidas, pero de repente empiezan a parpadear, y luego se apagan- movía las manos mientras explicaba, sinceramente se veía muy cómico, y aun mas cuando decía la parte de parpadear- y así ha estado sucediendo en diferentes partes del globo, pero, no hay señales de Pitch por ningún lado-.

Pensé por un momento lo que nos había estado explicando –parpadean…-me dije mientras observaba el globo y de repente estas empezaron a parpadear –ahí esta, lo ven- dijo North señalando el globo. –Tienes razón –dijo Conejo asombrado –pero, ¿Por qué sucedes esto?-pregunto Tooth angustiada.

Entonces una luz apareció, al voltear vi a la luna –Hombre de la luna- susurre, esta era la segunda ocasión después de tanto tiempo que volvía a verlo -¿Qué noticias nos traes MiM?- pregunto North. Al instante la luna proyecto unas sombras sobre el suelo, pude reconocer solo una, y era la de Pitch – ¡Pitch!- dijimos todos al unisón –pero ¿Quiénes son los otros dos?- pregunto Tooth confundida. Las otras dos sombras pertenecían a una mujer y aun niño. Los cuales, por las expresiones delos demás, al parecer eran una novedad, y bueno, para mi, ni se diga, no tenia ni idea de quienes eran estas dos entidades.

¿Y que debemos a de hacer?- Pregunto North de nuevo; entonces la luz se concentro en el centro del suelo donde se encontraba, tallado en piedra, un circulo; al hacer contacto la luz con esta figura, esta comenzó a hundirse y apareció un pedestal – ¿y esto que es?- pregunte asombrado –por favor dime que no es otro guardián- dijo Conejo casi implorando -¿Otro… guardián?- pregunte ahora confuso – así fue como sucedió el día en que te eligió para ser un guardián-me explico Tooth.

No se preocupen esta ves es algo diferente- nos afirmo North mientras observaba atentamente aquel pedestal. Yo hice lo mismo y lo mire fijamente, de repente empezó a salir una luz entre rojiza y rosada del pedestal, y entonces una figura se mostro, era la de…. ¿¡Cupido!? –e… espera… ¿QUE!? ¿¡Cupido!?, tiene que estar bromeando- dije algo entre molesto y asombrado; Tooth por el otro lado se había emocionado y bueno, los demás parecía que no les había afectado.

El brillo desapareció junto con la figura, -genial tendré que trabajar con ese pesado- dije para mis adentros mientras veía la luz desvanecerse, pero entonces, empezó a salir un tipo de resplandor morado con negro – ¿y ahora quien será?- espere a que apareciera algo; y entonces ahí estaba, los siguientes en aparecer fueron los gemelos Tirck&amp;Treat –yuju, esa si es una buena noticias- brinque desde mi lugar hasta la mesa que se encontraba en el lugar. -Esos chicos son lo mejor, y además son muy divertidos- pensé mientras veía desvanecerse nuevamente a la luz y la imagen.

Parecía que ya todo había terminado, ya hasta había comenzado a caminar cuando de repente se escucho una pequeña explosión; al voltear vi el pedestal estaba ardiendo en llamas y entonces de entre las llamas se formo la figura, de la persona que menos habría querido toparme –no, no, no, NO- repetí casi desesperado mientras me acercaba al pedestal, y ahí estaba la figura de Ailin Yaz, el espíritu del verano.

-wau, ella es nueva-dijo Conejo asombrado, mientras el brillo se desvanecía por ultima vez y el pedestal se volvía guardar- pero, ¿que se supone que hagamos?- pregunto Tooth. North dio unas cuantas vueltas por el cuarto, se notaba que estaba pensando- son demasiados para que los haya escogido como guardianes- dijo mientras seguía pensando- tal vez ellos puedan… ayudarnos- levanto una de sus cejas y levanto su dedo índice- tal vez ellos sepan algo que nos pueda ayudar-.

Entonces… ¿hay que ir por ellos?- pregunte. La verdad la idea de tener a los gemelos dentro del grupo me parecía tan divertida, pero el hecho de tener a Ailin no solo me molestaba, sino que no era muy apetecible en estos momentos. North dio otras cuantas vueltas por el cuarto y después nos miro fijamente pero con una sonrisa picara –Este será el plan, Jack y Sandy irán por los gemelos… y por verano; mientras Tooth, Conejo y yo iremos por Cupido-.

-E…e…espera un minuto- reaccione al instante- por que no, mejor ustedes van por Ailin y Sandy y yo vamos por Trick&amp;Treat- les dije intentando convencerlos, no había forma alguna en que yo quisiera toparme con aquella maquina de fuego, y además ya tenia suficiente con los repentinos comentarios de Conejo como para tener a otra que me este molestando.

-Lo siento Jack, pero Verano es necesaria para poder hallar a los gemelos- dijo North serio –como si ella quisiera ayudarme- dije cruzando los brazos.- No te preocupes, los ayudara,-me dijo Tooth mientras medaba un abrazo, como si quisiera consolarme- además, Sandy va contigo y ellos son buenos amigos- dijo Tooth señalando con la mirada a Sandy el cual me dio una amable sonrisa que me inspiraba confianza; suspire profundamente- esta bien- dije, de alguna forma convencido. Entonces todos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a sus destinos.

Salimos del Polo y nos dirigimos al bosque; al lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez, donde casi me aniquila. Después de varias horas de vuelo por fin llegamos a nuestro destino –espero y no me reciba con flechas flameantes –dije en tono burlón, Sandy se rio también, al parecer sabia muy bien con quien trataba. Dimos una vuelta completa por todo el bosque, pero nada.- ¿Y porque no congelamos una pequeña parte del bosque? Tal vez así aparezca- le dije mientras preparaba mi bastón, pero su mirada de desaprobación fue suficiente para entender que era una mala idea –entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunte un poco desesperado, ya me había aburrido de buscarla –seria mas divertido ir por Cupido- pensé mientras miraba a Sandy, el estaba pensando, y entonces una idea le llego, y encima de su cabeza la figura de un libro de arena apareció –un… ¿libro? ¿Enserio?- le dije intentando no reírme, enseguida mostro otra figura, esta vez era un búho- creo que ya capte la idea….mmm no… noc…-me detuve a pensarlo por un momento, tenia el nombre en la punta de la lengua- ¡Noctuis Library!- dije feliz, Sandy salto de alegría, y entonces, dimos marcha directo a nuestros nuevo destino.

~Ailin~

Estaba en mi, ya habitual, visita a La Noctuis Library, que se encontraba a unas cuantas ciudades de mi bosque; estaba llena de libros, los cuales llamaban demasiado mi atención y despertaban en mí muchas dudas. Mi curiosidad se hacia aun más grande y me entraban ganas de salir a explorar y descubrir mas cosas.

Ya había leído varios libros que hablaban sobre los diferentes espíritus y creaturas fantásticas que existan, claro solo venia lo básico como su apariencia y ataques típicos (si es que tenían con que atacar). Todo lo que se relacionara a cosas que estaban a mi alcance de ir a observar o explorara, ya había sido leído y algunas veces releído. Los libros que más me gusta leer son los que cuentan las aventuras de viajeros, o de lugares que aun no han sido plenamente explorados. Como por ejemplo la Madriguera del Conejo de Pascua; hay varios libros que describen de una manera muy vaga y a veces inventada la apariencia de ese lugar, y últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo buscando algún libro donde diga mas sobre el, pero no encuentro nada.

-¿Que tanto lees?- me pregunto Helios desde una rama que estaba justo arriba de mi cabeza –pues solo curioseo, ya sabes lo habitual- le dije concentrada en mi libro –si solo fuera eso no estarías tan picada en tu lectura- respondió molesto, cerré por un momento mi libro y lo mire- esta bien, estoy buscando mas sobre la madriguera, pero solo encuentro descripciones, pero ninguna manera de entrar y yo tengo tantas ganas de ir a ver ese lugar –le dije casi fantaseando.

– ¿Porque no vas y le preguntas a el mismo y salimos de este lugar tan molesto?- contesto algo irritado; si tengo que admitir que a Helios no le gustan los lugares encerrados y mucho menos las bibliotecas, todo lo contrario a Selene, ella es aun mas apasionada que yo a los libros –No tendría caso- le conteste desanimada y no tomándole mucha importancia la forma en que lo pregunto- además encontrarte con el Conejo de pascuas no es tan fácil como toparte con el estresante de Frost- le dije mientras dejaba el libro que tenia en ese momento en la montaña que tenia a lado y tomaba otro. Espere alguna respuesta pero no hubo alguna, entonces abrí el libro y comencé a leer, pero al instante se postro sobre el libro y me miro fijamente- será mejor que nos vallamos, tienes trabajo que hacer y ya has estado el suficiente tiempo metida aquí- molesto, y sin dejarme leer, insistió en su propuesta- además de que ya has leído demasiado por hoy- miró el montón de libros que se encontraban tirados a lado mío y después volvió a posar su mirada en mi.

Yo solo reí un poco, ya sabía que había leído lo suficiente para ese día, pero a veces hacerlo enojar un poco me divertía –esta bien, ya nos vamos- le conteste con una sonrisa traviesa, cerré el libro que tenia en mis manos y me levante – mientras yo reacomodo estos libros, ve a buscar a Selene – le dije mientras tomaba varios libros del suelo. No dijo ni pio, cuando ya se había ido volando a buscar a Selene. Reí y comencé a acomodar los libros; una vez habiendo terminado fui directo a la salida, donde ya me esperaban Selene y Helios – ¿Ya te vas?- escuche las voz de una señora ya grande de edad, que en realidad era un búho de 2 metros, -si tengo trabajo que hacer, pero vendré mañana de nuevo- le dije sonriendo y casi amenazándola -bien, entonces nos vemos mañana pequeña- me dijo despidiéndose mientras salía del lugar.

La biblioteca se encontraba en un gran árbol, de esos que solo aparecen en los cuentos de hadas; con un tronco tan ancho como una ballena y tan alto como un rascacielos; este se encontraba dentro de una cueva, bueno mas bien una montaña la cual por dentro estaba llena de todo tipo de diamantes, los cuales iluminaban todo el lugar como si fueran lámparas –amo este lugar- comente casi suspirando mientras inhalaba profundamente.

–Lamento interrumpir, pero hay que irnos- dijo Helios, efectivamente interrumpiendo mi momento de paz, Selene y yo lo miramos con una mirada fulminante, lo noto y decido adelantarse. Nos reímos y también comenzamos a subir; ellos volaban y yo brincaba y escalaba.

Obviamente ellos llegaron antes que yo a la salida, claro seria casi imposible llegar antes si tu solo puedes subir brincando de roca en roca, cuando ellos suben de golpe volando. Al llegar a la salida vi a dos personas que la verdad nunca espere ver por esos rumbos.


End file.
